Battling The Heat
by VentXekart
Summary: When mating season rolls into Beacon Academy, things get a little complicated for our favorite group of hunters/huntresses-in-training...


**Hey Everyone! I decided to write this up after seeing the new intro animation for RWBY Volume 2 (Link: watch?v=rpAfCxXctlY**) **on youtube. This short fic is based off of two pieces of art by exvnir (You can find him on Deviantart) that I thought deserved a bit of attention.**

* * *

"Glynda?"

The blonde-haired bespectacled huntress turned to face the silver-haired headmaster of Beacon Academy as he took of his glasses and began massaging his temples.

"Are we prepared for the events that are to occur for the next few days?"

Glynda Goodwitch seemed puzzled at that question until she remembered the date with a sigh.

"We should be better prepared this year than we were last year." She placed her scroll on Headmaster Ozpin's desk, and nudged it forward into his line of sight.

"You can see for yourself." The headmaster blinked once, twice, thrice before grabbing his glasses and quickly reading over the document. With a nod of satisfaction, he handed it back to his long time friend and subordinate.

"Everything is in order. Now you did inform-"

"I went to the teams who have the largest concentration of Faunus and I took their leaders out of class to inform them of what is to come."

"I see, are there any...potential complications that might arise?"

Glynda Goodwitch bit her lower lip at first before she decided to continue.

"Ms. Rose has expressed a bit of concern for her teammate Ms. Belladonna but I assured her that there won't be any problems considering the fact she leads an all-female team."

She raised an eyebrow after hearing Ozpin chuckle at her statement.

"What seems to be-"

"You are aware of the relationship between Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Belladonna, correct?"

Glynda paused, tilting her head in a way that the headmaster thought was amusing and he couldn't help but smile when he finally saw the color drain from her face. He was one of the few that noticed how close the long-haired boxer and black-haired cat fauna had become. Human-Fauna couples weren't uncommon in Beacon and in the case of Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, Same-Sex couples weren't considered out of the ordinary either.

"Oh, dear..." Glynda muttered as her free hand met her lips, however Ozpin reassured her with another chuckle.

"I doubt there will be much of a problem, Glynda. If need be, Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee can bunk with one of the other teams that aren't...occupied by the events of today and tomorrow. However, you've only brought up the concerns of one team leader. Are there anymore?"

Glynda let out yet another sigh of exasperation.

"Well..."

* * *

The room of Team RWBY, made up of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long was quiet.

**"I want to ride the pony..."**

Well, almost quiet...Weiss and Ruby had classes earlier in the morning and thus were absent for the time being. Yang and Blake were the only ones still in the room, the former was enjoying her continuing slumber despite it already being half-past nine in the morning.

However, as the blonde was enjoying her dreams she failed to notice the form of her partner dressed in her yukata crawling towards her from behind. The Faunus gave Yang a playful bite on the ear lobe earning a somewhat satisfied moan yet not fully waking her. Only when she heard purring in her right ear did she finally stir in her bed, turning to face her partner who had a very mysterious smile on her face as hair obscured her eyes.

"Blake?" She asked tiredly with a yawn.

"What's up?" There was no answer at first until she heard soft snickering coming from the fauna's mouth.

"Blake?" She then noticed something odd about her partner/teammate/girlfriend...the first thing being that part of Blake's Yukata was starting to come loose around her right shoulder, there was a small bit of drool accumulated around her lips, and the pupils of her beautiful yellow eyes were slits. Before Yang could question her, she spoke.

"Fun Fact Yang: It's Mating Season..." she said in a very slow, sultry tone. Yang's eyes widened after she heard the word 'mating season', she thought Blake was pulling her leg but considering how the girl was acting right now she couldn't really doubt what was going on. Blake Belladonna, the lone fauna of Team RWBY, the bookworm of the team, and ex-White Fang member was in heat. _'Damn...'_ That was the only coherent thought she had before the faunus spoke again.

"Time for some fun." After that, she pounced..

* * *

"It can't be anything important."

"But I swear it is!"

"Then why did you forget about it?"

"I-I just did, damn it!"

Weiss Schnee let out another groan. Class had started out fine for her and Ruby, nothing out of the ordinary, just Professor Port doing one of his many lectures...and retelling one of his many life stories. But then after class was dismissed, the young red and black haired huntress-in-training said she had to tell her something. But there was one problem: She couldn't remember what she was supposed to tell the heiress. That lead to an argument as they walked back to their dorm to wake Yang and Blake.

"Look, lets just deal with the important things right now. Hopefully, you'll remember when we wake up your sister and Blake." Ruby gave a nervous nod as they closed in on their room.

"Okay but I know that it was important." She grabbed her key and started opening the door to their room.

"It can't poss-" Weiss and Ruby froze when they took in the sight and sound before them. Pinned to the wall was Yang, whose tanktop had been tossed aside (It was now hanging on Weiss' bunk.) as Blake, still clad in her Yukata was biting down on Yang's neck with a kiss and sticking her right hand down her pajama bottom. The blonde let out a loud moan of pleasure as Blake purred, but before the black-haired maiden could do away with her mate's bra she turned to see Ruby and Weiss frozen in the doorway frozen with fear and shock.

The Fauna let out a sharp hiss baring her feline fangs all the while, **"DO YOU MIND?!"**

Instinctively, Weiss slammed the door shut while Ruby haphazardly locked the door. Once it was finally shut, they both spared each other a glance of confusion as the moans continued in their room. Ruby paused as something clicked in her head after seeing those...disturbing images burned into her head.

"I remember what I was supposed to tell you!" Weiss groaned yet again, rolling her eyes as well.

"You're still thinking about that? How can it be relevant to wh-"

**"BECAUSE ITS MATING SEASON FOR THE FAUNUS!"** If the situation was different, Weiss would've asked the girl to lower her voice but considering the current situation she just let her jaw drop. Ruby on the other hand panted three times before shaking her head and continuing.

"Professor Goodwitch warned me yesterday about it and she told me there wouldn't be any problems but now look what happened! Blake is making babies with Yang!"

Weiss blinked two times before biting her lip and grabbing her chin, seemingly in thought.

"Now I don't mind that they have a thing for each other and everything but I think this going a bit too far, even if it is mating season! Are you listening to me, W-"

"Wait...You said Mating Season, right?" Weiss was acting surprisingly calm and patient despite the circumstances they were in. Not only was their room off limits for a better part of a day or even an entire week but they needed to figure out what to do next.

"Yeah..." Upon hearing that, the heiress to the SDC started cursing under hear breath.

"...W-Why? What is so important if it just aff-"

"It doesn't just affect the Faunus, Ruby. There are Faunus in this school who have boyfriends or girlfriends who are human! So technically it affects a handful of humans as well!"

"Well, when you put it that wa-"

Before the reaper could even finish, they heard one of the doors across the hall being opened and then quickly slammed close as a blue-haired, bespectacled, short (somewhere around Ruby's height range.), pale-skinned boy with blue eyes, a blue pair of pants, and a blue sweater with armor plating on each shoulder slid against the wall panting all the way.

"Kobault? What are you doing ou-" The boy instantly jumped up to Ruby and placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. He then adjusted his glasses before going down to a whisper.

"Be quiet, I don't want them to know that I snuck out." Weiss raised her eyebrows and bit her lips sympathizing with him. He was an engineer who reluctantly accepted an offer to come to Beacon after an incident in his hometown. He ended up on Team MAKI, where he was the only male among a mostly female team. Two of those girls happened to be Fauna, while the other was a clueless (and airheaded) girl who barely manage to get her assignment finished. Unfortunately, it seemed that the two Faunus girls weren't unaffected by the urges that come with Mating Season."They're arguing over who gets to mate with me, I barely managed to make it out of there."

"What about Allison? Isn't she going to help?" Ruby asked in a whisper, the only response she got was a face that said 'are you kidding me?'

"Okay then, we'll meet up with Team JNPR and you can hide with us."

"Ruby, what are you thinking?! He'll just slow us down!"

"We can't just leave him here! Besides, we don't have another class until eleven, anyway!" Before they could continue they heard the PA system came alive with Professor Goodwitch's voice: '**Attention all students, due to...a certain string of circumstances beyond our control, all classes will be canceled until further notice. However, the Library, Training Room, and Workshop will be open to students who need tutoring. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day.'**

Weiss turned around with a groan of frustration, she was hoping to get some work done today! But better to have something to do than to do nothing, right?

"Alright, its not like we have anything better to do anyway."

* * *

By the time they met up with JNPR, things had gone to hell and back. Fauna couples could be seen getting romantically involved in the hallways, they had passed by a boy who ended up getting pounced by a Faunus with a fluffy tail, and they also saw a male Faunus in heat talking to a girl that seemed very reluctant to help him relief himself.

"Well, looks like things have gone downhill." Lie Ren thought out loud as he heard a feminine moan in one of the girl's bathrooms.

"Damn right it has! I can't believe that this sort of thing happens at all!" Weiss snapped.

"Weiss, its not their fault...its part of the natural order of things and there isn't much we can do about it." Pyrrha stated.

"Yeah, its not like things could get worse, right?" Jaune asked with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"Tell that to the guy who has two fauna fighting over who gets to mate with him." Kobault said with a groan before Nora jumped beside him.

"Hey, turn that frown upside down mister grumpy-pants! Think of it this way: You get two girls instead of one!" Kobault slouched a bit upon hearing that little sentence while Ruby, Jaune and Weiss blushed.

"I don't think that would be morally sound..." The blue-haired boy muttered to himself as he tried to steer clear of this conversation.

"Nora, leave him be. He's got a lot of things on his mind right now. We don't need him pan-" Before he could finish he paused and saw something with a purple glint to it heading towards Kobault who he barely managed to push out of the way. A purple spear with a chain on the end of it had embedded itself on the floor, but Kobault instantly recognized it as the weapon 'Ire's Wrath' which was used by one of his teammates.

"Oh, sugar..." The boy said out loud as two shapes descended in front of the group. One was his partner Maki, a brown-haired Faunus with a brown tail wearing glasses with two oval-shaped frames supporting the lenses, a light blue hoody, a blue combat skirt, blue tights, and a pair of ankle-high boots. Her aqua-colored weapon 'Hydra's Sting' was in an idle position, with one arrow ready for use if need be. The other girl was Ire, a tall black-haired wolf Faunus with tan skin, purple tattoos going down her arms, a purple tank-top, a pair of sweat pants tucked into her fur-covered boots, and a pair of goggles were hanging around her neck. She brought up her right gloved hand and the tattoos on her arm gave a faint glow as the spear returned to her hand.

"W-What are you two doing here, I thought you were fighting over me!" Kobault asked with terror as he stumbled onto his back and tried to crawl backwards. Both girls looked at each other with a blush and then turned their heads towards their quarry. Ire's eyebrows were raised upwards and she had a small grimace on her face while Maki had a wide smile on her face as she aimed her arrows at the others in an attempt to warn them off. Ire decided to speak.

"We've decided to...share..." The tribal faunus said with a small satisfied smile on her face. Kobault tried to make a grab for his weapon mounted on his back but he felt something strike him and noticed that Maki had shot an arrow at his thigh, one that carried an agent that doubled as an extreme muscle relaxant.

Weiss raised made a grab for Mysternaster but before she could do anything Ire raised her hand up and with another glow of her tattoos she released a ball of energy that burst into a purple powder. JNPR, Ruby, and Weiss tried to look around for the two fauna and the now incapacitated engineer turned hunter-in-training but they were either coughing or trying to get the substance out of their watering eyes. Although, Jaune could make out the shape of Maki grabbing one of Kobaults arms while Ire grabbed the other.

"You're coming with us cute stuff..." Maki said in a sensual voice.

"You will be a perfect mate for both of us..." Ire said in a very calm yet lust-filled voice.

The blue-haired boy could only let out a weak and slurred 'Help me...' before being dragged off, by the time the Fauna had left with their new mate, the powder had worn off.

Jaune was the first one to recover and he shook his head as the last of the powder was out of his eyes. "We got to save him!"

Ruby and Weiss gave him an astonished glare, simply because they knew that they wouldn't give up their prey without a fight. That and Weiss knew that messing with a faunus in heat was almost like asking for a death warrant. Almost, anyway.

"Alright Jaune, but we better be careful. They might know we're coming for him." Pyrrha pulled out Milo and Akouo while Jaune pulled out Crocoa Mors. Lie Ren shrugged and pulled out Stormflower while Nora pulled out Magnhild with a massive grin on her face.

"Don't worry, I have a pla-"

Once again, fate has decided to personally make the team's life hell as a blast of energy forced everyone onto the ground or against the wall. Everyone groaned in pain after that little trick, Ruby lifted her head up to see someone lifting Jaune in their arms, more specifically someone with a familiar brown outfit and brown rabbit ears.

"Velvet? What are you doing? Can't you see we were in the middle of something?"

The rabbit fauna in question giggled as she hefted a dazed Jaune over her shoulders as the knight's nose started to bleed.

"Sorry girls, me and Jaune are going to shag."

Jaune barely managed to lift his head at the sound of his name.

"What?"

Velvet smiled again.

"We're going to fuck, dear."

The hunter-in-training didn't have the energy to resist nor did he really struggle, he just stayed limp over the girl's shoulder and let his nose bleed...that is until she grabbed part of his buttocks.

"Hmm...Firm." The way she said it sounded like he was some sort of dessert rather than a person. She held her right hand in front of her as a set of runes appeared underneath her and Jaune. Ruby managed to stand up and tried to intervene.

"Velvet, wait!" Ruby was too late, Velvet and Jaune disappeared in a small flash of particles that faded into nothingness. She had used a teleport rune and now they could be anywhere in the building.

"That was irritating..." Weiss muttered as Ruby managed to lift her up.

"Come on, we got to save Jaune befor-"

"Uh, Ruby?" Ruby turned to Ren who lifted an unconscious Pyrrha over his shoulder while Nora grabbed the Spartan's weapons with curiosity.

"Well, shit...what now then?" Weiss asked. Fortunately, Nora had a good idea what to do.

"Video Games, anyone?"

"Cool!"

"Fine."

"Alright."

Fifteen minutes later, they made it back to JNPR's room. Pyrrha remained out cold on her bed for the rest of the day as Ren and Weiss tended to her while Nora and Ruby played video games on their Xbox 360. Later that night, they heard the sound of a girl screaming only to realize it was a certain member of the Arc family line losing his virginity to a heat-stricken rabbit faunus who had undoubtedly made him her mate. Poor, Poor, Jaune...

* * *

**And that is the end of this story, folks! I hope you all enjoyed this fic because it was fun writing this short story. And for those of you who are wondering, I made up Team MAKI because I wanted a third team to be involved in this crazy-ass fic and I thought it was worth it in the end.**

**-Vent Xekart**


End file.
